


He's got me down on both knees

by angi190



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Be gentle, Blowjobs, Bottom Josh, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Tyler, a lot of sin, fight me, kind of, oh yeah, okay guys listen, sin - Freeform, this is my first attempt to write smut, this is my first smut, tyler calls josh kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angi190/pseuds/angi190
Summary: Josh has a terrible day at work and ends up crying because a beautiful stranger yells at him for spilling drinks all over his clothes.This somehow leads to the best sex of his life.aka my first attempt to write smut and I apologize in advance for what you're about to read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> send me straight to hell after this k

It’s a typical Friday morning at the coffee place and people are crowding in, filling the small space as soon as the doors light up with the “opened” neon sign. Josh has been working there for a couple of months and honestly it was a miracle he lasted that long with how clumsy he is. It’s like his hands are made of cheese or cotton because during that period he has dropped more glasses than he could possibly count.  His supervising manager is a nice guy who always gives him another chance, even after he fucks up and Josh honestly doesn’t know why. Maybe it has something to do with how upset he gets when he breaks something or gets the wrong order.  His anxiety brings him nearly to tears and reduces him to a blubbering apologizing mess and Mark, his supervisor always takes pity on him and tells him its fine.

Today was obviously going to be one of those days when everything goes absolutely wrong for no apparent reason. His morning started with sleeping in and literally running to the coffee place where he found out he has forgotten the keys and had to wait for Mark to open the place up.  When people filled up the place in no time Josh’s anxiety grew and he managed to mix up a couple or orders before his shift even started properly.

And right now, about 3 hours in,  his hands are already shaking and he’s sweating even though it’s not even that warm. He’s nervous, all sorts of scenarios playing in his head of how he’s going to break something or spill something on someone and get yelled at. It’s busy, typically for a Friday morning and Josh honestly expects the worse by now.

And of course it happens, just his luck , when his hands are both occupied with drinks and he’s stumbling down to the row of tables at the very back of the small place.  He’s so focused on not spilling the beverages balanced in his hands he forgets to look down at his feet and of course the worst thing happens. Josh trips.

 The next couple of seconds are literally played out in slow motion right in front his eyes.  One moment he’s standing on the grown and the next one he’s literally flying ahead, all of the drinks flying with him until he comes to a stop, hitting something dead on. Or rather someone.

The said someone  _squeaks_ and falls to the ground being dragged down by Josh’s body weight and the gravity helping them along. All of the drinks crash loudly on the ground, glass breaking, utensils clattering as if to amplify Josh’s failure to everyone around them. 

 

When he comes to his senses he’s literally  _on top_   of the man he ran into, the guy’s shirt covered in both coffee and orange juice that Josh has been carrying before he fell. He looks absolutely livid, ready to fucking blow up any moment and Josh can feel his anxiety getting him to a point of an absolute panic attack. Before he can react though the stranger pushes him off roughly and Josh ends up on his ass on the dirty ground, covered in coffee and blushing furiously.

“ What the hell is wrong with you man ? “ The guy all but screams at Josh who wants to run and hide somewhere for the next 1000 years. “ Are you even watching where you’re going ? “ he keeps scowling, big brown eyes narrowed in anger.

Josh knows what’s going to happen next, he fucking knows it’s coming but he still doesn’t feel any less mortified when the tears began spilling out of his eyes.  The stranger keeps yelling at Josh , because his shirt is ruined and he has fucking juice in  _his hair_ and he’s fucking furious and Josh covers his face with both hands because it’s just too much and he’ll break down any second. Suddenly the screaming stops, but Josh is way too worked up to wonder why and just sits there and cries in his palms.

“ Hey … please stop crying okay ? I didn’t mean to yell at you “ he hears the stranger’s voice somewhere near him, but he can’t stop the tears once they started. He cries harder in return, because God he’s such a failure and it’s not even noon yet and he has already fucked up so bad Mark will probably fire him after this. And he’ll have to go back to his previous job of washing dishes 10 hours a day in a small crumped up kitchen and they’ll probably make him pay for all of the drink he’s just spilled , but he doesn’t have the money because his paycheck will arrive in two weeks and until then he will literally have to live off bread and water to survive and he can hear everyone murmuring around him probably talking about how clumsy and terrible he is and … …..

“ Hey, come on man, everything’s okay “ the stranger sounds a lot more concerned now, his voice no longer stern and sharp, but more soft and with a hint of worry. “ Let me help you get up, come on “ he can feel himself being pulled up by the elbow and goes along, still pressing his palms flat to his face. “ I’m sorry for screaming okay ? It’s no big deal, there’s no need to cry about it “ He’s still holding Josh just above his elbow and the touch is so gentle it makes him relax into the grip a little

“I’m sorry “ Josh mutters, removing his hands from his red and wet face, wiping the tears and snot with the back of his sleeve “ I didn’t see you “ and wow he clearly didn’t see the man properly because he turns out to be absolutely gorgeous.  His eyes are deep and brown, framed by the longest lashes Josh has ever seen in his life, especially on a man. His face is beautiful all around, with a small and delicate nose and full lips that looked incredibly kissable. 

“ Ummm .. . you’re soaking wet “ the stranger observes and then looks down on himself “  Ahh so am I … do you want me to help you get cleaned ?  Is there a bathroom in here ? “ Josh just nods and points towards the direction of the bathroom.

“ I’ve got some spare clothes at the storage room, you can borrow some if you want . I kind of ruined your shirt “ Josh says and feels another wave of anxiety at the thought “ God I’m so sorry, I’m just really clumsy “

“ Yeah obviously “ the other man answers but laughs and doesn’t seem angry anymore “ It’s okay,  don’t worry about it. Take me to the bathroom and we’ll figure it out with the clothes okay ? “ by the time they’re both standing Mark is already cleaning up the pieces of glass around them

“ Mark I’ll clean it up “ josh hurries to say , but the other man just waves him off with a smile

“ Go get changed Josh, I’ve got it here, it’s okay “ and Josh doesn’t have the energy to protest.

His shaky legs carry him to the bathroom which is small and they barely squeeze in , in front of the single sink.

“ Okay, I’ll take my shirt off so I can wash it easier on the sink. You can do the same if you want to wear that shirt again. Coffee is pain in the ass to wash when it’s dried “ the stranger says and removes his shirt, making Josh gasp. His body is just as nice looking as his face, lean and smooth looking. Josh blushes and looks away, afraid the other man will think he’s some sort of a creep.

“Oh, I’m Tyler by the way “ he says out of nowhere and Josh blushes again, goddamn his stupid face for blushing so much

“ Um .. hi “ he says and wants to slap  himself so hard that his head falls off. Hi ? Seriously ?

Tyler laughs , stopping to wash his shirt and looks at Josh.

“ Hey “ he says and smiles, slightly crooked teeth peaking underneath his very kissable lips “ So what’s your name ? “ he prompts and Josh wants to curse himself for being so awkward

“ Josh “ he says and his face burns with embarrassment

“ Nice to meet you Josh “ Tyler smiles again and turns back to the sink. All Josh can do is stare at his back muscles working underneath his tanned skin. It’s quite the sight to see and Josh can feel himself getting hotter, but not with embarrassment this time.  Suddenly his jeans seem way too tight and uncomfortable on his body and he wants to take them off too. Jesus.

“ Aren’t you going to take your shirt off ? “ Tyler turns around again and eyes  Josh from head to toe, a glim of something in his eyes that makes Josh even hotter if it’s even possible.

“ Ye-yeah “ he blurts out and pulls his t-shirt over his head awkwardly. Tyler looks at him through the mirror hanging above the sink , his eyes wondering and curious.

“ Nice tattoo “ he points out and Josh instinctively looks down at his full sleeve tattoo and blushes. Again.

“Thanks “ he says and gives Tyler his shirt for him to wash it as well.

Tyler looks at him again through the mirror and there’s undeniable lust in there that makes Josh tingle all over.  He just stands there awkwardly, watching Tyler wash both of their shirts which shouldn’t be as arousing as it is. The tension in the small room is obvious and Josh feels his heartbeat fasten.  How did he go from crying just 10 minutes ago to sporting a hard on in his tight pants ? 

After the washing is done Tyler turns around and faces him, holding the two dripping wet shirts in his hands.

“ SO .. you wanna show me where that storage is ? “ he says with a voice few octaves lower than before and Josh swallows thickly.

“Y-yeah”  he mutters and stares at the other man who’s standing only a few centimeters away from him. It would be so easy to just lean in and kiss him …. God why was he thinking that ? He barely knew the other man and Josh is definitely not a one night stand kind of guy. But there’s something in Tyler that makes him want to reach out and kiss him , without asking any  questions.

Tyler is quicker though, leaning in and brushing his lips with Josh’s still trembling ones, experimentally and surprisingly gentle. Josh just kind of stands there for a second, not sure what to do and how to react, but his body seems to take that decision for him. It takes him a tiny movement ahead and they’re kissing, Tyler’s very kissable lips massaging his.  At first it’s slow and exploring, but as soon as Josh shows a hint of enthusiasm Tyler’s all over him, nipping at his bottom lip and licking it in a way that makes Josh’s head spin.

The brunette crowds him to the nearest wall and his back connects with it with a thud. Tyler’s body is pressed firmly to his own and Josh can feel the other man’s hard dick poking at his thigh.  The kiss is leaving him breathless and when Tyler’s hands move to his hips he lets out a moan , swallowed by the brunette’s mouth.

“ You taste so good “ Tyler whispers in his ear, breaking the kiss and making Josh pant and open his eyes. The other man is looking at him with such lust it makes his dick twitch in his pants. “ So delicious “ he whispers again and licks at his ear, then moves lower and leaves a wet trail from the shell of his ear to his neck and sucks at the sensitive spot right there, driving Josh crazy.

“Oh God” he says and moans again while Tyler leaves bruises on his skin “ God, Tyler “

Josh is sweating, he’s so turned on and there isn’t enough room to breathe where they’re cramped against the bathroom wall.  Tyler keeps kissing his jaw and neck, hot hands roaming all over Josh’s naked stomach and hips, setting the skin on fire as he goes. 

“ S-storage “ he stutters out, not sure if he makes any sense “ Can we go to the storage? “ it’s surprising that he can form words with how turned on he is.

“ mhmm” Tyler  hums against his collar bone and pulls away, lips slick and glistening on the dim bathroom light “ Lead the way, pretty “ he adds and Josh flushes so brightly at the pet name his face is almost as pink as his dyed hair.

He awkwardly moves away from the wall, unsure whether his legs are strong enough to support him and takes a couple of steps towards the door. Tyler is on his heels, following him through the corridor that leads to the big storage room.  They walk in and as soon as the door closes behind them Tyler is on him again, hands resting on his chest and mouth latched to his jaw.  Josh leans his head back against the door and lets the brunette lap at his sensitive throat and neck, wondering how the hell he’s going to survive being so goddamn hard without any relief. His dick is about to fall off when Tyler leans into his ear and whispers “ You can touch me too if you want to“ that makes him shiver. His hands are instantly all over Tyler’s back and hips , caressing and touching the expense of smooth skin combined with taut muscles underneath. His hand travels lower and brushes over the other man’s crotch and this time Tyler moans  and it sounds so sexual and hot Josh thinks he might come just from hearing that noise again. And God he wants to hear it again so bad.

“Can I suck you ? “ Josh blurts out before his brain can overthink the words and make him too shy to ask.

“ You want that, baby ? Wanna taste my cock ? “ Tyler  says in return, thrusting his hips slowly into Josh’s hand that’s cupping him through his jeans.

Josh kisses him on the mouth, uncoordinated and sloppy , but too turned on to care and nods after pulling away.

“Fuck yeah “ the brunette breathes out and pushes on Josh’s shoulders, prompting him to fall down to his knees. Josh goes down easily and doesn’t even notice the slight pain that goes through his knees when they hit the concrete below.  He’s fumbling with Tyler’s fly, undoing it with shaky fingers and drags his jeans down to his ankles as soon as they’re undone. He can’t help himself and leans forward, mouthing at the other man’s dick through his underwear and is gifted with Tyler moaning again, the beautiful broken sound going straight to his own cock.

“ Ah fuck .. your mouth is .. “ Tyler tries to say something but Josh drags his tongue flat over his still clothed dick and Tyler chokes.  “ …. Jesus “ he adds and Josh can’t help the smirk that forms on his face.

Tyler’s reaction spurs him on to keep going and he pulls down the restricting underwear reveling a fairly large and beautifully curved cock that makes his mouth water.  Bearing his tongue, Josh runs it over Tyler’s balls and licks all the way to the red tip, tasting the bitterness of precum on his tongue.  The brunette’s reaction is instant ; the shiver that rocks his body is followed by a string of moans and curses while Josh teases him.  A hand grabs his pink hair, twisting the strands and indicating the other man’s impatience.

“Come on pretty, give me your mouth “  Tyler says and it sounds more like an order than a request which Josh is helpless against so he complies , sucking Tyler’s entire length into his mouth in one go.

The hand in his hair tightens ever more, sending painful little jolts up and down his scalp. Tyler is rocking his hips slightly, but other than that lets Josh do all the work.  It’s been a while since Josh has given head so it takes him a while to get used to the feeling of having something shoved up his throat without gagging , but it’s so hot and Tyler is so loud above him he’s hard and leaking himself in no time. 

Josh licks and sucks at his best ability, stopping to tongue at Tyler’s slit every once in a while and making him shake against the wall.  For some reason he restrains himself from touching his own dick, probably because Tyler haven’t told him to do so. It’ almost painful though, denying himself the friction his body is begging as he chokes on the heavy cock in his mouth. 

As though reading his thoughts Tyler massages his scalps and rasps out “ Touch yourself for me,  kitten , come on “ and Josh literally tears his jeans off in hurry to obey. He drags his underwear down low enough for his dick to spring out , relief washing over him as the tightness disappears

“ Jerk yourself off for me “ Tyler orders again and Josh doesn’t need to be told twice. He’s wrapping a hand around himself and starts jerking off, fast and rough. It’s a bit dry , but the precum that’s gathered at his tip is making things easier in a few seconds. God he’s so close he would definitely come if he kept going another minute. Tyler is hitting the back of his throat and pulls at his hair, both things making him feel so dirty and used in the hottest way possible.

“ Slower, pretty boy, don’t want you to cum yet “ Tyler says above him and Josh  _whines,_ because god it feels so good he doesn’t want to stop or slow down. But he’s complying anyway, slowing his hand and thumbing at his slit every once in a while to feel the rush of the torturous pleasure.

Josh is so wrapped up in sucking his dick he barely registers Tyler pulling his head back and off of it, producing a loud “pop” sound. Panting, Josh sits at his heels and stops stroking himself, squeezing the base to stop himself from coming.

“ Fucking hell you look so good on your knees “ Tyler’s voice sounds so wrecked as if he was the one sucking dick seconds ago.  He slides his hand out of Josh’s hair and stops at his lips, still wet with saliva and precome. Josh automatically parts them and two fingers dive in into his mouth, pumping in and out in a slow motion. “ You really love this don’t you ? “ Josh moans around the fingers and closes his eyes which is an answer enough. He must be quite the sight right now – on his knees with his dick hanging out and leaking precum down on his jeans and two fingers fucking his mouth.  A deep red blush spread across his chest and neck at the thought of how dirty this whole thing was , going down on his knees for a complete stranger.

“Tell me what you want, baby “ Tyler pulls his fingers out and smears Josh’ s spit all over his lips and chin. “ What do you want me to do to you “ and Josh’s mind is reeling, trying to contemplate all of the things Tyler could do to him at the moment – fuck him, suck him off, finger him , jerk him off …. He has no clue where to begin or how to form coherent sentence so he whines again, biting his lip and looking at Tyler in the eyes, hoping that maybe he’ll read the answer himself.

Tyler pulls him up by his hair and josh follows the movement languidly, mind still hazy with desire and lust. The brunette kisses him on the mouth and licks the remains of his own come out of Josh’s mouth.  Tyler  swipes Josh’s hand away from his dick and wraps it in his warm one instead.  Josh gasps and breaks the kiss to let out a moan because the feeling of the other man’s fingers massaging his sensitive cockhead is a bit too much.  

“ Tell me what you want Josh “ Tyler commands him again, thumbing at his slit and spreading the wetness there along his shaft . It’s too much, the sensation too strong and with how close Josh has been to the edge for the past 20 minutes it feels like he could come any moment just from the light touch to his most sensitive area.

“T-tyler”  he moans out and grips the other man’s shoulders, face nuzzling into his neck “ Please, Tyler “ it doesn’t mean anything in particular and Tyler shakes his head and swats his bare thigh with his other hand

“ Use your words baby, come on. Tell me what you want “ Josh is way past the point of being embarrassed or ashamed , the desire to come almost too overwhelming now

“ Fuck me, oh God please “ he says, his own voice sounding unfamiliar and too desperate to be his. “ Please Tyler, I’m gonna come, I’m so close “ he babbles and Tyler stills his hand , smiling to himself.

“ I want you to come from my dick inside of you “ he whispers in Josh’s ear, nipping at the shell “Want you to spill all over yourself while I fuck you “ it sounds so dirty and hot and far beyond what Josh was used to. He has never begged for someone to fuck him. He never wanted it as much as he wants it now, his entire body shaking with need.  Tyler is playing his body like an instrument, massaging his dick slow enough so he can’t come but firm enough to keep him on the edge. His other hand is playing with Josh’s nipples or caressing his ass,  making Josh want to fall back down to his knees and beg for  _something._

He’s being spun around, flat against the wall and feels Tyler’s hands drag his hips back for better access.

“Spread your legs for me, pretty boy. Hmm yeah that’s better “ Tyler’s hot breath is near his ear again and he bites down just underneath it and draws out a mewl out of Josh who’s already shaking with anticipation.  

“ You good Joshie ? “ he asks, voice considerably softer than a second ago. There’s a hint of worry there and Josh feels warmth spreading through his veins “ You wanna continue ? “ Josh is trying not to shake as hard and nods eagerly.

“ Yeah, I’m good, just please. I need you “

“Good” Tyler says and shoves three fingers into his mouth “ Suck “ he commands and Josh does, he sucks the digits in, coating them with saliva as much as he can.  “ Good boy “  the brunette purrs and draws the wet fingers out and moves them down to Josh’s crack.

Josh tenses up involuntarily at the feel of a wet finger prodding at his hole, but it didn’t penetrate him, just teased the muscles there for a bit

“Relax” Tyler whispers in his ears and keeps massaging until  the pink haired man pushes his hips back, silently begging.

Tyler enters him with one finger, pushing it slowly until it goes all the way in and draws it out, repeating the motion a couple of times.  Josh is resting his head against the wall, eyes tightly shut and sweat covering his face and neck. The touch is teasing and slow , but he wants something more. He wants to _feel_ it.

“ Tyler, c’mon please “  he urges the other man who takes the hint and pushes another finger inside. It burns a little, Josh hasn’t been penetrated for a while and the saliva isn’t as good as lube but Josh is too turned on to care at the moment. Tyler stretches him, making sure to stroke Josh every once in a while to give him a distraction from the burn.

“Does it feel good ? “ Tyler asks, crooking his fingers in search for the little pleasure spot that would drive Josh crazy. Instead of answering he pushes his ass further out and spreads his legs more and Tyler decided it’s a good time to add a third finger.

Josh hisses because it hurts , but doesn’t stop pushing back at the fingers that finally find his prostate and hit it dead on.  Josh yells , the pleasure so intense it nearly tips him over the edge. Remembering they’re still at a public place and should keep more quiet he bites his arm and tries not to scream. But now that Tyler found his sweet spot he keeps hitting it and doesn’t let on, making his dick dribble precome and harden to the point of being painful without touch.

“Ah Ah Tyler, Tyler please  “ he’s panting and begging, too gone to care how pathetic he sounds. All he cares about it how badly he needs to come and how much he wants to feel Tyler inside. “ Gonna .. ahh “ he’s so overstimulated it hurts when Tyler grabs his dick and pumps it a couple of times before withdrawing it along with the fingers from his ass.  “ No , n-no “ Josh stammers, desperate to finally come, but obviously Tyler has different plans

“ Wanna make you come on my cock, remember, baby ? “ Tyler caresses the inside of his thighs for a while before digging out a condom out of his pocket and rolling it on his dick then spitting down on his cock, stroking it a couple of times. “ You want me to fuck you ? “ he asks and Josh bangs his head against the wall in frustration. He wants to come, he needs it badly and Tyler is teasing him. He nods.

“Then beg for it “ Josh feels Tyler’s dick nudge at his hole, but he doesn’t press in, just teases him there

“ Tyler, come on , please “ the brunette tsk’ed and bit at Josh’s shoulder

“ Gonna have to try harder, Joshie “ and since Josh has never been vocal in bed it’s difficult for him to just let go and ask for the almost stranger to fuck him into oblivion.  But God he needs it, he hasn’t been fucked in a long time and all the teasing Tyler has subjected him to has driven him to the point of begging.

“ Please, Tyler, please fuck me “ his face is crimson red, because he’s standing naked and rock hard, begging for someone to fuck him. It’s both hot and embarrassing. “ Please, I really need it “

That does it for the brunette who starts pushing his dick into Josh who tenses up , all of a sudden very aware of the fact that Tyler _is big_ and he hasn’t taken anything this big for a long time.

“ W-wait.. ughh.. “ he mumbles and Tyler instantly stops, hand coming up to rub circles into his hip.

“ Are you okay ? Do you want to stop ? “ There’s the soft tone in the other man’s voice again and Josh is not sure why it makes him want to cry. Maybe it’s because most times when other guys have fucked him they never really cared about how _he_ felt. They never stopped to make sure he’s okay and often it hurt him more than given him pleasure. With Tyler though it was different. He wasn’t the typical one night stand kind of guy.

“ No “ Josh says quietly, taking a deep breath “ No .I just … “ fuck, he’s about to ruin everything with his stupid anxiety. Why can’t he just shut up and take it ?

“ Wait.. you’re not a virgin are you ?” Tyler asks slightly worried.

“ No, no , God no “ Josh says and rests his head against the cool wall “ I just .. I haven’t done this in a while. Just be gentle okay ? “ Tyler relaxes behind him and kisses his shoulder, then neck and stops just behind his ear.

“ I want to make you feel good Josh. I won’t hurt you, I promise “ he reassures the anxious man and kisses the nape of his neck , licking gently while Josh’s skin prickles with Goosebumps

“ O-okay “ Josh says and relaxes against Tyler’s warm body, trying to will his muscles to relax”

“There you go, kitten “ Tyler spits at his dick again and presses against Josh’s hole, slowly inching inside

No matter how slowly Tyler goes it still hurts and Josh grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes tightly shut. There is a hand on his dick that has gone down a little due to the stress and worry, but perks into life when Tyler starts stroking him. It distracts him enough for the other man to be able to slide his entire length in, now buried to the hilt.

“Fuck, oh fuck “ he manages to grit out, everything too much at the moment. It still ached, but wasn’t as sharp as before and he can finally feel like he can breathe again. “ Move, fuck, please move “ Tyler grabs him by the hips with both hands and starts moving, slowly at first, but picks up speed pretty soon.

When Tyler hits his prostate he moans and scrambles at the wall for purchase but finds none and scratches haplessly at it instead.

“God, right there” he says and Tyler fucks him there again and again until Josh is dribbling precum and feels like he could come any moment and from the tiniest stimulation to his cock.

“ Feels good , hm ? “ Tyler asks and Josh nods, he keens and moans, the pain forgotten by this point in favor of the incredible pleasure that spreads all over his body. “You wanna come ? “

“Yes, yes, God yes, please Tyler “ he never answered a question faster in his life, because Christ he’s about to blow up any minute.

Tyler speeds up his thrusts, rocking into Josh’s body with full force, sensing his upcoming orgasm. It hurts but also feels incredible and both sensations blur into each other to the point where Josh can’t tell when the pain stops and pleasure begins.

There’s a hand on his swollen dick and Josh _screams_ ,  because he’s going to come and it’s so intense there are actual tears running down his cheeks.

“Come for me, baby, come on “ Tyler urges him on and that’s all it takes for Josh to shoot all over the wall in front of him. It hits him hard, his vision blurs while his body jerks with aftershocks of probably the strongest orgasm of his life. Tyler keeps thrusting though and it’s borderline painful now  the stimulation too much after he just came. Josh grunts and lets out little sounds of discomfort while the brunette takes his own share of pleasure out of his spent body.

A hand is buried in his hair and pulls his head back and it seems like Tyler’s climax hits him just as hard. He’s shaking behind Josh, biting at the spot where his shoulder meets with his neck and moans long and loud.

Josh lets out a breath , because the torturous stimulation is gone and his body can finally relax. Tyler is pulling out and suddenly his knees give out and he’s sliding down the wall to his knees, feeling boneless and exhausted. He expects Tyler to throw out the condom and leave, but that’s not what happens. There are warm hands wrapping around his shoulders and a soft touch of lips to his cheek.

“ You were absolutely amazing “ Tyler’s voice is gentle and soft next to his ear “ So perfect “ Josh hugs him back and literally clings to his warm body, needing the comfort right now. He’s always like this after sex, sappy and emotional. That’s probably why everyone always leaves him after they fuck. “Shhh, it’s okay, did I hurt you ? Did I push it too hard ? “ Josh shakes his head furiously , because it has been so good Josh doesn’t remember coming so hard in his life. It wasn’t Tyler. The problem was in Josh.

“No, no you were great, honestly. I just .. I’m really bad at this … “ he helplessly motions his hands and points around “  I always fuck everything up”

“ You did absolutely amazing, okay ? And you didn’t fuck anything up as far as I’m concerned. You’re actually pretty freaking cute “

“ You didn’t leave “ Josh says and feels incredibly vulnerable

“ Of course I didn’t “ Tyler says, swiping the sweat off Josh’s forehead “ Why would I ? I mean I want to do this again and .. unless you don’t want to which is totally cool but I was hoping you’d want to go out maybe ? “

Josh stares at him, because did Tyler just asked him out ?

“You mean like a date ? “ it sounds almost too good to be true which usually means it’s not true.

“ Sure, I mean if you want to ? We could go to dinner or cinema ? You can choose where we go “ Tyler leans in and kisses him on the lips, slowly and full of emotion, almost as if to prove his point. “ I kind of fell for you a bit “ he adds and smiles, making Josh crack a smile as well.

“I kinda fell for you too “ mutters and leans in to reconnect their lips “ And I’m sorry I ruined your shirt.”

“Oh crap, our shirts “ Tyler jerks and looks around to see both of their drenched wet shirts lying carelessly on the ground.

“ I guess you’ll have to borrow one of my shirts “ Josh smiles and kisses him again, kind of becoming addicted to the feeling of tasting Tyler on his lips.

“ It’s okay. I’m sorry I yelled at you back there “

“ You kind of compensated by fucking me into one of my best orgasms ever so .. “ Josh  trails off in grins, seeing the slight blush on Tyler’s tanned face.

“ I’ll gladly go for a round two “ he counters and smiles when Josh blushes in return.

“Take me out on a dinner first and we’ll see “  the pink haired man says and leans his head against Tyler’s chest, feeling more at home than he has in a long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle this was my fist smut and it took a lot of overthinking to upload it here.  
> Please don't hate me.


End file.
